Many countries have regulator requirements for unlicensed wireless devices such as WiFi network devices, which require diligence on behalf of the manufacturer to insure that the devices will not operate outside of local regulations and restrictions. For example manufacturers may limit the ability of customers or end users to configure or operate their equipment. Thus to comply with local restrictions, manufacturers pre-configure equipment based on country of destination. To accommodate this, manufacturers define different SKUs (Stock Keeping Units) for each regulatory domain that leads to extra expense in the manufacturing and direct fulfillment (DF) processes.